1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to write and read operations of a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and particularly to write and read operations with burst access of MRAM and STTMRAM and using the same to emulate a DRAM like interface with MRAM.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and particularly spin torque transfer MRAM (STTMRAM), which is a type of MRAM, are expected to replace conventional memory, such as static random access memory (SRAM) in various memory applications, such as but not including solid state. However, MRAM and STTMRAM suffer from slower write operations as compared to SRAMs though read operations are less problematic in this regard because MRAM and STTMRAM typically have faster read operations than write operations. For example, a read cycle requires one memory clock cycle to complete by MRAM, whereas, a write operation requires three clock cycles to complete by MRAM. When writing or reading a ‘burst’ of data, i.e. data that is made of multiple data units and sequential in order, the speed of write operations has been known to improve. However, even in such burst modes, current MRAM and STTMRAM suffer from longer write operations.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for reading and writing to MRAM and STTMRAM in burst mode.